Sketch
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Harry could see the thin vapours of smoke that rose from the man’s clinched fist. Having lost Sirius, Remus thinks he has nothing left. Harry wants to prove him wrong. Slash, Harry is 16 before anything happens...


_I have no idea where this came from, I was reading another story that had a Lucius/Harry pairing and I was struck with the first image of this story. I wrote in an afternoon and now that it's out of my head I can get back to the previously scheduled program. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

**Sketch**

Remus stood at the window watching the sun slowly sink beneath the horizon. Harry could see the thin vapours of smoke that rose from the man's clinched fist. Blood dripped from the blade that was in his fist. Harry winced, that hand was wrapped around a silver blade.

'Remus?' he called softly, concern laced both his features and his voice.

'You shouldn't be here, Ry,' he replied not looking away from the window, voice devoid of emotion.

Harry took a step forward, 'you shouldn't be here,' he offered.

Remus' lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut in obvious pain, 'I have nothing left,' he murmured softly.

Harry's concern was quickly replaced by anger, 'what about me?' he snapped, then at the wince from the older man he tried to reign in his anger. 'What about me?' he asked again, more hurt than angry.

'Harry,' Remus started, his tone sounding like he was scolding a young toddler.

'What if he wasn't your mate?' Harry cut him off, not wanting to hear the defeat in Remus as he resigned to a life, as short as it was about to become, without his mate.

Something was suddenly thrust into Remus' free hand, the one that was wrapped in the chain with the copper wolf pendent.

'Read it,' Harry commanded from right next to Remus, startling the werewolf.

Remus examined the leather journal like he had never seen a book before, 'what is it?' he asked glancing at Harry in confusion which, to Harry, was a whole lot better than the emotionless mask the man had worn before. Harry flipped the cover open, an odd flowery scene greeted Remus, "This book belongs to" typed onto it with an elegant signature that Remus recognized all too well, Albus Dumbledore.

'Just read it,' Harry insisted as he flipped the book open to the marked page.

_It has worked! The potion, which Severus has unwittingly created, actually works. I told him it was to give a Werewolf back his mind during a transformation but actually it dampens the call of its true mate and allows another to take its place. I have been giving it to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black has demanded that he be made Remus' mate even if Remus' mate has just been born. James Potter has just come to me. He witnessed Remus with his new born son and he was sure that Remus was scenting his son, afraid of what that meant he came to me. I talked with Remus, and sure enough young Harry Potter is his mate, though I don't think he's even realized it yet. James won't have that and neither will I. My weapon will not belong to a monster like that. He is already promised to the Weasley's for their daughter._

The entry went on to detail the potion and who else it was used on. But Remus was focused on the fact that Sirius wasn't his mate but the young man standing before him.

He began to shake his head, 'no,' he whispered softly, slamming the book closed. He could still feel the ache in his chest and his magic, from when Sirius had been ripped from him.

'Remus,' Harry said softly as he placed a gentle hand on Remus' arm.

'NO!' Remus shouted throwing the book across the room and shoving the young man away. Harry unprepared for the attack went sprawling across the room and hit his head against the wall, he had to shake away stars.

A howl tore through the abandoned building and Harry watched in morbid fascination as Remus began to transform. Harry was confused; the form Remus took was much different then when he'd seen him in third year.

A large auburn wolf lay trembling where Remus had once stood. He whimpered, it was a sound of both loss and confusion.

The small grey wolf, inched forward, and gave a soft cry before nuzzling the larger wolf.

Moony snapped at the wolf who simply bowed to the older wolf.

Harry, who was now a smallish grey wolf, approached Remus again. He dropped to his stomach and rolled onto his back. This was his alpha and his mate he could feel it. Moony turned away from the other wolf and found a spot that smelt of the lost one.

Moony whimpered and curled in on himself; this was the first moon since his mate had passed and this little pup was not helping anything.

Harry approached Moony only to be growled at, he gave a pitiful cry and went to curl up in Remus' robes that been torn during the transformation.

*

Sometime in the night, Harry was woken by whimpering and thrashing. Moony was sleeping restlessly, so taking a chance Harry cautiously moved toward the sleeping werewolf. When he didn't wake Harry curled up next to the other wolf and after a few fearful minutes he fell asleep pressed against Moony. The other wolf calmed as they lay together.

Harry woke when he was pushed off the bed as Moony began the shift back to Remus. Soon Remus lay panting and Harry wasn't sure if it was from the transformation or from trying not to sob.

Harry still hadn't transformed back but he jumped up onto the bed and gave a whimper as he nosed Remus' cheek.

Remus' head shot up at the cool wetness. 'Padfoot?' he asked in confusion.

He looked around in disbelief, he was still alive, he hadn't died, 'No, no...' he shook his head in denial as he clutched at the grey wolf and sobbed into the soft fur.

As Remus' sobs abated somewhat that soft fur became hair and Harry held tightly to Remus as the older man clung to him.

'I'm sorry,' Harry repeated as he soothed the distraught older man whose entire world had been pulled out from under him.

Finally Remus seemed to pull himself together enough to pull away, looking away from the young man, he mumbled, 'I'm sorry.'

'Hey,' Harry said softly as he cupped Remus' face gently. 'You have nothing to be sorry for,' he offered as he brushed away the tears with his thumbs.

'You're too young for this,' Remus commented with a weary smile that barely curved his lips.

Harry beamed, 'you're too old for this,' he replied.

'Cheeky brat,' Remus replied, giving Harry's hand a squeeze.

'But I'm your cheeky brat,' he replied, giving a gentle kiss to Remus' forehead.

Remus pulled away, 'I'm not ready,' he began, and Harry ached at the sadness in his voice and etched on his features.

'I know, I'm not going anywhere,' Harry assured him. Even if Sirius hadn't been Remus' true mate, the werewolf had loved the other man despite everything he had done and he had only had him back before the other man had been torn from him for the second time.

They would tell Severus what the potion had done to Remus and the other man looked aghast at what he'd been a part of and declared them even for their past. It was as close to an apology that Remus would get from Severus and that was okay. The man had loosened quite a bit since he had been strong armed into a relationship by Charlie Weasley.

*

It had been just over six months since the fifteen year old Harry had shown him Albus journals. Six months since Harry had defeated Voldemort in the ministry, six months since Remus has lost Sirius.

He hadn't had any Wolf's Bane potion since and his head felt clearer and on the full moon, for which Harry always joined him, he didn't feel the overwhelming desire to harm himself, or anyone else.

The grey wolf had filled out some and now it came barrelling into the room and launched itself at Remus.

'You are a beautiful wolf, Sketch,' Remus offered as he scratched the Animagus behind the ears.

Sketch gave a rumble of agreement before he licked Remus' face. 'Stop snotting on me,' Remus laughed as he pushed the large canine down. Sketch hopped onto the bed and plopped down his tail waving in delight.

That night the pair was joined by a Steppe fox and a Fire fox.

*

Later Remus was startled awake and as he blinked himself into awareness he realised that there was a warm body next to his. The form whimpered and he realised that it was Harry.

He rolled onto his side and pulled the smaller body into his, 'hush, Sketch,' he muttered as he gently soothed Harry.

It took a few minutes but the teen calmed and was soon asleep again, Remus joined him a few minutes later.

*

Harry was surprised to find himself wrapped up and around Remus when he woke up.

'Sleep well?' Remus asked, clearly amused that Harry was snuggled up to him.

Harry blushed, 'sorry,' he offered as he tried to extract himself from Remus, who gave a soft laugh.

'It's alright Harry,' he offered tightening his hold on the teen. And he realized that it was all right. His chest didn't ache with feelings of overwhelming guilt as he held the other man and he felt right holding the sixteen year old.

Harry blinked up at him in surprise, 'it is?' Harry asked, not really sure what Remus was referring to.

Remus nodded, if he was honest with himself it had been "all right" for a few months now, he was just... well... not afraid as much as apprehensive. Worried about what others would think of him moving on and then he remembered that the article with everything that the former Headmaster had done been in the paper last week, or rather there had been a week long expose on the nefarious plots that he had orchestrated.

Remus gave Harry a soft kiss on his lips and Harry, taken by surprise gasped and Remus took full advantage of that and turned it into a promise of so much more to come, as he devoured Harry, tasting his gums, his teeth, his palette, everything he had. Harry could only moan and tangle his hands in Remus' hair.

The younger man straddled the other man and moaned as obvious erections brushed together. Harry suddenly shuddered and Remus gently broke the kiss, shuddering as well, and looked at the other in concern, Harry was blushing and wouldn't meet Remus' gaze.

'Harry?' Remus asked in concern, and then he noticed the cooling dampness at his crotch. Remus' lips twitched and he pulled Harry's hand to his own damp spot, 'You make me feel like a teenager,' he offered and Harry flushed an even deeper pink and glanced up at Remus through his lashes.

Harry gave an embarrassed grin, 'and you make me feel like an inexperienced virgin,' he admitted though he was trying to make a joke.

Giving a gentle kiss full of affection and love to those swollen lips, Remus replied, 'that's because you are one.'

Harry gave an indignant cry as he swatted at Remus, 'jerk,' he pouted, causing Remus to laugh.

'Come Sketch, we should shower and join the world of the living before they come looking for us,' Remus insisted as he pulled the younger man from the bed.

'But it's the hols, no one's here,' Harry protested as he was dragged to the shower.

'I didn't say we had to stay for long,' Remus replied as he pulled the still clothed Harry into the shower. Remus gave a laugh at Harry's very manly squawk.

~*~

_So I know there a few questions I will answer some of them here, if I missed something feel free to ask!_

_1) It takes place after the ministry attack in fifth year, so everything up to now is canon-ish... Save for the fact that Voldemort was ultimately defeated because I said so. Sirius did fall through the veil and Umbridge was still a bitch._

_2) Harry has been working on becoming an Animagus, however he hasn't gotten past the stage of envisioning you inner animal. When he is with Remus who has changed he thinks he will encounter that same beast from third year so in self preservation, he finally manages his change and most of his actions are instinctual, I hope..._

_3) Yes Severus is a potion master and should know what the potion should do however he trusts Albus and instead of testing the potion himself he simply brews it and believes that it does what Albus says it should. Not one to want to be around a werewolf, he doesn't stick around._

_4) There is a huge uproar about what Albus has done. However because this piece is simply about Harry and Remus, I have not included it, let you imagination wonder and make your own ideas. While some people are against Harry and Remus, most are for them, understanding to some degree the "mate" issue. Albus was relieved of his duties and now lives in a shack behind his brother's house._

_5) As for what Remus and Harry do in the shower, well I could write a scene for that but I think, in this case, it would be more fun for you to decide. ;)_

_6) The two foxes are Severus and Charlie.  
_

_I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think and if I missed something in my explanation, feel free to ask in a PM or a review and I will try to get back to everyone._


End file.
